Science With Vader
by darth-trinity
Summary: Two insane 13 year old girls 'accidently hire an assasin'. Who will their new science teacher be? Rated PG 13 for swearing, implied swearing and refferences.
1. Evil homeroom teacher decides our fate i...

HTML1DocumentEncodingwindows-1252GeneratorMicrosoft Works 4.0SCIENCE WITH VADER

Disclaimer: Don't own Star Wars, blah, blah, blah you get the picture.

A/N: The character GT is based on fanfic writer Vegesa: SSJ Jedi Knight, my friend from school.

ON WITH THE INSANITY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Girls are you doing homework in my homeroom?"

GT and I looked up from our Social homework that we were hoping to finish sometime before first period.

"Are you COPYING?!!!" He yelled.

"No, I'm uh- using examples from my answers to help her find her answers." I explained. Technically we were copying, but to hell with the truth right now.

"GIVE THAT TO ME NOW!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled. His face turns a funny shade of purple when he's mad.

GT and me reluctantly forked over our beautiful homework. Mr. Roszie stormed over to his desk and crammed our homewrok in a drawer. He began pounding on his computer. Probably making another pop quiz. The evil bastard. 

"Gee, who pissed in his cornflakes this morning?" GT muttered.

I slapped a hand over my mouth to stop from bursting out laughing, earning another glare from Roszie. As soon as he looked back at hisd computer, I 'innocently' stuck up my finger. I'm sure you all know which one it was.

The bell rang, signalling the end of homeroom, and the begginning of Social. "we are going to die." stated GT.

For once I kept my sarcastic comments to myself.

****************************************************************

We were sitting in Social, just waiting for Mr. S to swoop down and peck our eyes out.

He stood up. "Become one with the chair, become one with the chair," I muttered in an attempt to turn invisible. It didn't work.

"Okay, good news bad news time." Mr S began. "Those of you who did the homework, you wasted your time. The good news is that the homework isn't due today."

I'm suprised that GT and I didn't start a tornado with all the held breath we let out.

Mr S began giving us a presentation on how to do presentations. Naturally, GT and me zoned out completely. "Psssst...GT!" I whispered

"Ya?"

"What's Boba Fett's phone number?" I asked.

"Wtf are you smoking?"

"Ha f***in ha!" I whispered. "We should hire him to umm...dispose of Roszie."

GT was obviously thinking of screaming and running the hell away from me. "Umm...460-7942." She answered, making up a random number.

"Really?" I asked.

"What the hell do you think? Of course not!"

"Oh. Crap."

"I said it before and I'll say it again. Wtf are you smoking?"

"I said it before and I'll say it again. Ha f***in ha!"

"You're psyco!" GT attempted to insult.

"Aw, thanks." I returned, actually sincerely, for a change. "Hey! I wonder what would happenm if we called that number?" I wondered.

" Knowing our luck, some old lady would pick up the phone, have caller ID, and send the mental institution to whereever we were." GT answered.

"Oh. What if we used a pay phone and ran like hell?" 

"Oooh...Good Idea." GT complemented.

"Thanks. Wtf are we supposed to be doing?" I asked.

"Who cares?" GT answered.

"Good point."

**********************************************************************

Ya, ya, that's only the first chapter. There's lots more. In the meantime, review this. 

Pleeeeeeeeeeease?


	2. inappropriate phrases for the time: oops...

Science With Vader

Chapter 2

Carrying out our plan.

DISCLAIMER: insert same disclaimer from chapter 1 here

ON WITH THE MADNESS!!!!!!!!!!!

*****************************************************************

GT picked up the pay phone and put in the change that we 'borrowed' from her brother. She dialed the number, then thrust the phone at me.

"Why the hell do I have to do this?" I asked.

"Because I said so moron." GT answered.

I glared and gave her the finger.

The other end of the line picked up. "What the hell do you want?"

"Hello, is this Boba Fett?" I asked smoothly.

"Yes." came the reply.

I screamed and dropped the phone.

GT picked up the phone, trying not to laugh at the look of pure terror on my face. "Pardon my partners lack of composure..." She began, in a smooth accent.

I smacked her upside the head. She appeared not to notice.

"We will pay you the grand sum of.." We quickly pooled all our money. "Eleven dollars and nineteen cents to dispose of a Mr. Roszie."

"Lemme guess. He's your science teacher." Boba Fett asked.

"Yes." GT replied.

"You're in luck. We have a back to school special on right now. Your science and math teacher for only ten dollars." Boba Fett told us.

"He teaches us both subjects." GT replied.

"Well, you seem like a bad kid. I'll give you half off."

"Deal."

"Great. Leave the money at the pay phone. I'll come by later."

"Okay bye."

"Wtf was that about?" I asked.

GT looked at the phone still in her hand. "I have no idea."

"Is that any different from usual?'

GT showed no notice of my words. Until she casually extended her middle finger in my direction.

THE NEXT DAY IN SCIENCE....

"I wonder who Roszie's replacement will be." I wondered. None of us knew this, as we had all skipped homeroom.

"Where's Mr. Roszie?" asked the girl named Courtney. 

"We have no idea," GT and I said, crossing our fingers behind our backs.

The door opened slowly....and Darth Vader walked in.

He paused. Inhale Exhale. "Kids, I am your science teacher.

*****************************************************************

Okay, how was it? Review please. And read my other stories. And those by Vegesa: SSJ Jedi Knight.


End file.
